For love or vengeance?
by Salmajen
Summary: Why did Sesshoumaru take Kagome to his castle?Is it because he loves her?Or is it because he wanted revenge?He behaves too nice so it couldn't be revenge.Read and review all SessKag fans and tell me how I am progressing.UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**For Love or Vengeance?**

Kagome was running through the forest, crying. She didn't know where she was going. All she wanted to do was to get away from Inuyasha and Kikyo.She had seen those kissing only minutes ago. Her heart was broken on witnessing such a scene. And now she was running as fast as she could from them.

_Stupid Inuyasha.Why does he want the two of at the same time? And because of him I am through a forest not knowing where I am going. I want revenge. I want him to feel the same as me. I want to make jealous. I want to find Kouga immediately._

As she ran through the forest she called for Kouga at the top of her voice. But no Kouga appeared. She became very tired and she fell down. And very she fell asleep, very sad and very tired. She didn't even know when she was taken into the Western Lord's castle by the Western Lord himself.

Kagome opened her eyes the next morning to see a little girl whispering to a frog demon. She stood up and stretched. She now had a better vision of the girl and her companion, the frog demon. She recognized them as Rin and Jaken. They traveled with Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's elder brother. She wondered what they were doing with her. Now they also noticed that she was wide awake.

Rin ran to Kagome and sat near her. Rin said,"Kagome good morning. How are you feeling now?

You look fine to me. I am Rin and this is Jaken.Why don't you come and have breakfast with us? And then we can play together. She took Kagome through a number of passages which very much puzzled her. She asked Rin where they were. And Rin replied," We are in the Lord of the Western Lords castle. Now we are going to the palace's dining room."Kagome, thinking how she got there asked Rin,"Rin, but how did _I _get here? How can _I_ be in Sesshoumaru's palace? Oh tell me Rin, please."

Rin replied," I don't know why Lord Sesshoumaru brought you here. But he told us that he saw you lying on the Great Forest of the Western lands. He also said that we should take care of you as you were important to him. We had no other choice other than to do as his say. Come on let's hurry up and have breakfast before it becomes lunch." She hurried along another passage and after a few minutes reached the hall. As they ate their breakfast Kagome was thinking:

_Why would Sesshoumaru take her to his palace? And would he consider her important to him? I don't know what is going on in this world. But definitely I would love to know. Does Sesshoumaru love me? Or is it vengeance? There are many reasons why he should hate me. I was the one who cut his right arm. I am the one who gave Inuyasha their father's great sword; Tessaiga.There is no way that he loves me. It could only be vengeance. I hope he won't kill me._

She finished her breakfast and played with Rin till noon. While they were playing Rin told Kagome that Sesshoumaru was coming home that very afternoon and was going to stay there for a few weeks.Kagome was afraid what Sesshoumaru was going to do about her. Somewhere about noon Rin took Kagome back to the palace from the garden. Rin said,"I think Lord Sesshoumaru has come. So let's hurry up." Saying that she began to run.Kagome also ran with her. Her mind again began to fly away with the breeze._ How am I going to face Sesshoumaru? I hope it would be okay .Oh Kami help me face Sesshoumaru._


	2. Chapter 2

**Lord of the Western Lands**

She followed Rin to the dining room. She saw the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru seated to a chair. Her heart gave a great leap on seeing the Western Lord. She sat on a chair very far from Sesshoumaru's and began to eat. The food tasted very good and she ate till her stomach would burst. All this while Sesshoumaru was watching Kagome very closely. He was looking at the way she was eating, the way she was dressed, etc.All this amused and surprised Sesshoumaru.As they ate he thought:

_Why this human girl dressed like this? She is eating as if she had never eaten food before. I wonder what she was thinking. Anyway she is very beautiful. No wonder Inuyasha is always with her. She is very good at archery too._

Now Kagome was aware of Sesshoumaru's eyes on her. She bent down, blushed and tried to concentrate on her food.Sesshoumaru was also a bit embarrassed when she saw her blush.Kagome decided to stop eating and went back to her room with Rin at her heels. As soon as they reached Kagome's room, Rin told her that she was going to see Lord Sesshoumaru.Meanwhile Kagome decided to rest, but she couldn't. Her thoughts began to swirl by.

_Why was Sesshoumaru looking at her? Is it because he loved her? But does he really love her? But he hated humans. Or is it because of something else? He is so cute. Cuter than Inuyasha. His honey-colored eyes, long silvery hair and the little moon on his forehead and his cold attitude, very different from Inuyasha._

She sat thinking about Sesshoumaru and finally fell asleep. She slept for a few hours. And then she was awaken by Rin.She told Kagome,"Lord Sesshoumaru says that he wants to see you; on I will show you to his room." She followed Rin to Sesshoumaru's room. She entered it, puzzled. As soon as she entered the room, Rin left them.Sesshoumaru indicated her to sit down. She sat down and waited for Sesshoumaru to speak.

Sesshoumaru asked Kagome,"Miko, who are you? Where are you coming from? How come you are very powerful? Why were you lying in the Great forest? Tell me. Now.

Kagome replied, "My name is Kagome.I am the reincarnation of Kikyo.I am coming from the future. I ran away from Inuyasha.But I didn't know where I was.Now, can I ask you something? Why did you bring me here? I would very much like to know that."

Sesshoumaru replied,"Miko, I brought you here because you were unconscious and unprotected. Understood? Now you may leave.Rin will show you to your new room"

Kagome left the room with Rin feeling a little sad that Sesshoumaru was rude to her. She felt pain in her heart. She loved him, she understood. But she was afraid whether he loved her. His behavior towards her didn't tell anything like that._Oh why does this always happen to me? The two brothers are so stupid. I feel like being cheated. And why?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sesshoumaru's engagement**

Rin led Kagome to her new room. The new room was much bigger and better than her last one. She sat there alone thinking what she should do next. She was thinking of going back to Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo.She had forgotten about them when she left to find Koga.And she had forgotten about Koga and her duties. Her duty to find the Jewel

Shards._ I should go back to Inuyasha and the others before Naraku collects all the shards. I should go no matter what it takes. I wonder what they are doing now._ And she sat thinking how she should say to Sesshoumaru about her leaving his castle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo were looking for Kagome.Sango, Miroku and Shippo was on Kirara and Inuyasha was on his feet. They were all calling for Kagome but did not get any answer. Inuyasha came after his little meeting with Kikyo and found that Kagome was missing. He asked Sango and Shippo and Miroku. They all said that Kagome was looking for him. Inuyasha at once understood that she saw what happened between himself and Kikyo.

_Oh that wench why does she have to run away because of this? What am I supposed to do to make her come back?_

Inuyasha was getting real mad because he wanted to collect all the jewel shards and defeat Naraku before it is too late and she cannot do it without her. And now she was missing and nobody knows where she is. He went to the well and called her name several times but nobody came out of it. He went to go Koga and asked for her but he didn't know where she was either. Upon hearing that she was missing Kogo also started looking for her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome at first thought to escape without Sesshoumaru's permission. But she thought better and finally decided to stay with Sesshoumaru._ I hate to leave; something is making me want to stay. But I have to full my duties and have to go home. I love Sesshoumaru but I don't know why I feel like this for him. What if he won't see my love? What if he doesn't love me? Oh! I feel so alone. Kami help me. _

Kagome waited for Rin to come and call her for dinner. After what seemed a hundred years Rin finally came and called Kagome. Rin was looking more happy and well-dressed than usual. She gave Kagome a beautiful dress and asked her to wear it and come with her to Sesshoumaru. The dress was light blue and had many beautiful laces on it. It was the most beautiful dress Kagome has ever seen. She had another hope.

When she asked why she has to wear the beautiful dress, Rin told her that it was master Sesshoumaru's birthday and he was going to get engaged to Kagura. Kagome was both shocked and surprised to hear this news. She thought she was going to have a heart attack. She again changed her mind and decided to go back to her friends. She followed Rin to Sesshoumaru's room. She saw Kagura along with him. He was smiling at Kagome's sad face. Kagura also looked unhappy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sesshoumaru asks Kagome to leave**

Kagome somewhat felt awkward in their presence but she waited for them to speak. When they didn't say anything she said, "Well, I heard that it is your birthday Sesshoumaru-sama. Happy Birthday. And that it is your engagement party tonight. Congratulations both of you." She wanted to sound happy and indifferent. Kagura looked at Sesshoumaru for some support but he ignored her.

So Kagura looked directly at Kagome and spoke in low but distinct voice,"Kagome, as you already know this is our engagement day. But there is a problem I can't marry or mate with him because… because……." She stopped speaking and again looked at Sesshoumaru for help.

This time he didn't ignore her and said to Kagome,"Because she loves Naraku. _**And I**_ _**don't like her.**_ "He said these words a bit loudly. Kagome was relieved to hear this and tried to hide the happiness on her face. But Kagura's eyes did not escape the sudden emotional variation that passed on Kagome's beautiful face. She was happy to see this and she made a mental note to say this to Naraku. Both the women were lost in thought about their own love.

Sesshoumaru getting irritated by their behavior said,"Kagome, Kagura would like to have your help to stop this engagement. I don't think you can be of any help though."

Kagome turned to Kagura and said, "But how can I help you? How can I be of any help? What can I do?"

Kagura said," The whole reason of the wedding is Sesshoumaru's mother and my father. Our grand fathers were very good friends. Sesshoumaru's grand father wanted his son to marry my mother. But they were not interested in each other and married their own love. Now my father and Sesshoumaru's mother wants us to get married so that our families will be friends again and also to make our grandfathers' wish to come true." She let out a sigh.

"But still how can I help you? I have no idea", said Kagome and looked at Sesshoumaru. He said, "Neither does me" Both of them turned their heads at Kagura. She had an evil smirk on her face. She looked at Sesshoumaru and then at Kagome and her smile grew wider. Kagome hadn't the least idea what was in her mind. But Sesshoumaru looked as if he knew something.

Sesshoumaru growled at Kagura and said," No way this is going to happen. NO.NO and NO." Kagura said with a smirk still on her face, "Otherwise you will have to marry me. Which one do you think is better? Or do you have any plan more brilliant that mine?"

Sesshoumaru looked from Kagome to Kagura. Then he settled his gaze on Kagome and thought for a while.

Sesshoumaru said, "I agree with you." When he saw a smirk on Kagura's face added, "Only because anything is better than you."

All this while Kagome was listening to what Kagura and Sesshoumaru was saying but couldn't understand a word they were saying. She was beginning to loose her patience and shouted, "Will someone be sensible enough to tell what's going on? I didn't get a word you were saying and now is completely clueless. Someone will have to tell me those plans. Otherwise _**I might ruin your whole plan without actually knowing what the plan is. Okaay?**_ She said these words more loudly hoping to get some attention and she was successful.

Kagura was about to explain when all of their attention was turned was turned to a small knock on the door. When Sesshoumaru said enter Rin came through the door and said to Kagura,"Kagura-sama is being called by thy mother. Please go and see her."Kagura left with Rin. Now Kagome and Sesshoumaru were left alone. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to say something then closed it. Both felt a bit nervous being left alone to each other.

After they had enough silent communion, Kagome said, "So Sesshoumaru-sama have you got any ideas what Kagura's plans are?" Sesshoumaru nodded and said, "Yes. Kagome?" Kagome looked up and asked, "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru? What is it?"Sesshoumaru began to stare at Kagome and she could see sadness in his eyes. He said,"Kagome I ask you to leave and go back to Inuyasha and your friends."

Kagome thinking that she heard him wrong said, "What is it again Lord Sesshoumaru?"He repeated it again and again getting sadder and sadder. Kagome said, "But why do you want me to leave Sesshoumaru? And go to _Inuyasha?_ Why?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sesshoumaru's best birthday present**

Kagome was looking at Sesshoumaru with pain in her eyes. She was beginning to think that everything was going well between them. But now Sesshoumaru asks her to leave. How can she bare this? What did she do to deserve this? Why?

Sesshoumaru looked into Kagome's eyes and said,"Kagome it's for your own good I am telling you this. But I don't want you know why I am asking you to leave. You are in very great danger and I don't think I can protect you from this dangers. So I think it would be better for you to go back. Kagome I really hate to say this but you definitely will have to leave, Kagome. _Before anything bad happens._"

Kagome was too shocked to hear this and just couldn't speak. She understood that she had no other choice and said, "Bye then Sesshoumaru. I kind of liked it in here. Tomorrow early morning I shall leave as you wish. And happy birthday. Hope to see you again. I am really sad to leave you. But as you think it is better for me I shall leave."

Kagome walked out of the door tears flowing from her eyes. She ran to her room. She cried for what seemed like hours and finally fell asleep. Rin came and called her and said,"Kagome wake up. Lord Sesshoumaru is calling for you."_Oh what is it now?_ Kagome thought.

Kagome followed Rin to Sesshoumaru's room. She entered into Sesshoumaru's room and Rin left. He was looking out through the window.

Sesshoumaru said, "I thought may be you don't have to leave. You can stay here."Kagome at first was glad to hear this but thought better and shook her head.

"No. How can I stay here? I don't belong in this era. I have come here to fulfill my duties to collect all the jewel shards. I have to go back someday. And now I am not even doing my duties. So I think I should leave and see Inuyasha and my friends and help them collect the jewel shards. And then go home and live a normal life as everyone in there."

Sesshoumaru said, "Okay. If that's what you want. "

"Thank Sesshoumaru"

"For what?"

"For saving me, for protecting and for allowing me to stay here"

"You are welcome" Kagome was surprised to hear this but she smiled at him.

"Hope to see you again Sesshy"

"What did you call me?"

"Oh please Sesshy, this is my last day with you after all."

Sesshoumaru just smiled at her. She said, "I still would like to know why you at first asked me to leave and then to stay. Please you have to tell me."

Sesshoumaru said,"Kagura had a plan in her mind. She thought you should act as if you are my girlfriend and then she thought maybe they will allow her to marry Naraku as they will think we are…But I saw that she was wrong and understood that they will kill you and will make me and her…"

"Okay, so that was it. But why would you not marry her and just let me die? "

"Because I hate her. I don't know why I wanted to save you. After all you are a human and I hate humans."

Kagome was very happy and glad to hear this and thought, _"So he has a heart after all. I shouldn't have misunderstood him. I had had enough time to understand him and help him. But couldn't and now it's too late for me to do anything. I wonder why he asked me to stay"_

Sesshoumaru was watching her closely and asked, "What were you thinking?"

"Oh nothing"

"Why do you want to lie to me?"

"Well I was thinking why you asked me to stay." She said not being entirely true and raised and eyebrow at him.

"I don't know. I just don't know. I am confused"

She thought,"_Oh why doesn't he know anything_._ Oh how am I supposed to do anything for him if he doesn't know what feelings he has for me-"_Her thoughts were interrupted when her body was tightened by Sesshoumaru's arm around her.

"What's this for?" said Kagome looking up to his handsome face. She was now blushing with happiness.

"I don't know. Maybe its love"

"Really?"

"Yes, really" Suddenly they began to kiss. For what seemed like hours they pulled apart.

"You took my first kiss. How was it?" said Kagome.

"It was my first kiss too. And it was wonderful. My best birthday present" said Sesshoumaru.

"Oh just remembered what about the party?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you that Kagura's grandmother just died and they thought maybe the engagement should postponded."

"I see. So when is the wedding?"

"After a few months I guess"

Both were smiling at each other. Kagome fell asleep in Sesshoumaru's arms and he laid her in his bed and slept with her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kagome is traveling with Sesshoumaru**

Next morning, Kagome woke up to see Sesshoumaru's golden eyes staring into her blue ones, his arm wrapped around her. Kagome felt like staying like that for ever but she knew she couldn't it get it. She loved him but she has to go back when it is time. She not to go back. She loved it in here with Sesshy.

Kagome said,"Sesshy, I have to leave but I really hate to do this. Really. I hope you would understand my circumstances and…"

"And what, Kagome?"

"I don't know" said Kagome thinking about how Sesshoumaru had answered her last night.

"I shall wait for you as long as you want and protect you from every danger. I promise. Just wait for me too"

"I will. As long as I live. I love you Sesshoumaru. I really love you."

"I love you too Kagome"

"So I think I better get up and get ready. Oh my God! I forgot. How can we be sure we will find them? They could be any where, searching for me. So how can find them?"

Seeing the worried expression on her face Sesshoumaru,"I will help you find them"

"Oh thank you Sesshoumaru. You are so nice."

"You are only one who said that to me except Rin."

"How could not anyone think you are not nice? Inuyasha would never do something like that for me. You are always better than him"

"I am glad you think so."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked together to the dining room. Rin saw this and gave them a meaningful smile (She didn't know Kagome was leaving that day) Kagome grinned back.

Kagome was feeling sad about leaving. But not that much as Sesshoumaru was going to travel with her.

_I hope we will have exciting days together. I can't wait to go out with him._

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by Rin's 'Kagome-chan'. So she turned around and smiled at her.

Rin said, "I didn't know you were glad to leave us. I thought maybe you will be at least sad to leave Master Sesshoumaru. You stayed with us these days."

"I am sad to leave you my dear Rin."

"I am sad you are leaving too"

"Hai, you know what I don't have to leave Sesshoumaru for a few days. He said he would be traveling me to find my friends."

When they finished their breakfast Kagome said, "I would like to walk around the palace, Sesshoumaru."

"Okay"

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru to the outside of the palace. He led her into a beautiful garden. Kagome's eyes wandered around the beautiful garden. She said, "Its beautiful Sesshy!"

Sesshoumaru just nodded at her. Kagome walked around the garden and exclaimed to all the beautiful flowers. She returned to Sesshoumaru and said, "So I think we better get going before its late."

They together walked out of the garden. Kagome thought_, "So I am going to travel with the great Sesshoumaru. I wonder how it's going to be. It would very different from how it was with Inuyasha. I am sure. I hope I will have a good time. I think I will have with everything well between us."_

Sesshoumaru led her out of the palace. He said to Kagome,"We will have no trouble in finding _them_." Kagome was both sad and happy to hear this. She was happy to see her friends soon and she was sad to leave Sesshoumaru soon. She just nodded and said, "Okay" Saying that they walked into the forest and disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

**The fight**

First day of their journey was uneventful. Sesshoumaru didn't speak much and Kagome felt so bored. She loved traveling with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. As she remembered her friends she thought that she shouldn't have left them in the first place.

"_But it wasn't a total loss after all. I found Sesshoumaru." _She looked atSesshoumaru_." He is different from last night. Last night he talked so much. Now all of a sudden he is very silent. He is so unpredictable. I wonder how he is really like. Wait a sec I sense jewel shards, lots of them. Could it be??"_

She called Sesshoumaru and said, "I sense jewel shards. Lots of them. I think it is Naraku." Sesshoumaru nodded his head and said, "Where is it coming?" Kagome pointed to the right side and Sesshoumaru ran through the forest to where Kagome was pointing and Kagome followed him.

After a few minutes Kagome felt it getting stronger. Suddenly Sesshoumaru stopped running and Kagome bumped into him. She followed his gaze and saw Naraku and Kagura.

Naraku said,"Kagome and Sesshoumaru. I now see what Kagura said. At first this priestess was going on with your Inuyasha. Now she is going on with his brother." Sesshoumaru was not listening to a word Naraku was saying. Obviously Naraku might have thought Sesshoumaru was like Inuyasha (who easily gets frustrated).

When Naraku realized that Sesshoumaru was a total opposite from his brother, he said, "Give me the jewel shards you have, now"

"No, and I demand you to give the jewel shards you have", replied Kagome.

"You will be sorry for saying that if don't give that jewel shards"

"NO! NO! AND NO!"

Naraku without turning his head towards Kagura and said,"Kagura you handle her while handle with the yokai"

Kagura nodded her head and said, "I'll be happy to get rid of the human. Just don't kill my Sesshoumaru"

"Your Sesshoumaru?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Kagura ignored him and opened her fan and waved it at Kagome. Kagome flew quiet a distance and there she lay. Kagura turned to Naraku and said to him, "I have to marry him. So just do something to him that will make him forget _her_"

Kagome was surprised by Kagura's words. Even Sesshoumaru looked a bit surprised. He told her, "So what about your Naraku? I thought you loved _him"_

Kagura went to Sesshoumaru and said, "How I love someone other than you, my Sesshoumaru? And how can I love my father?"

Sesshoumaru showed a disgusted face. Naraku's attention was turned into Sesshoumaru and Kagura. Making use of a good situation like that Kagome got up and searched for sharp stones and sticks to make a bow and arrow.

Obviously Sesshoumaru have understood what Kagome was trying to do and talked more than usual, his hands on Tokijin. Kagome has almost finished her work when Naraku noticed what Kagome was doing.

He immediately ordered Kagura to kill her. But before Kagura could do anything, Sesshoumaru took out his Tokijin and stabbed it into her heart. Kagome in the meantime shoot three arrows at Naraku's heart.

Both were badly hurt and were not in a condition to fight back. Again Kagura opened her fan and waved it at Kagome. She took her feather which immediately enlarged and flew away. When they turned their attention to where Naraku was standing, he has gone.

"So they ran away and Naraku has disappeared", said Sesshoumaru and looked at Kagome and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay just a bit hurt", replied Kagome. Sesshoumaru went near her. She tried to stand up but just fell off into Sesshoumaru's open arms. He said, "You never say it when you are hurt, will you?"

He raised her up in his arms and asked, "Where do you think we should go?"

"To Kaede's village"

"You think you she can cure you?"

"Of course"

And Sesshoumaru walked on with Kagome in his hands. They talked on and on while they walked on and Kagome was happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**At Kaede's village**

Sesshoumaru walked on with Kagome in his arms. Kagome talked about her world, her younger brother, her room, Sango, Miroku and Shippo and Sesshoumaru listened to her.

But she didn't talk about Inuyasha because now both of them hated him equally. They just were walking on and on to Kaede's village.

It was late evening when they finally reached there. Kagome was very exhausted and so Kaede took her into her house to take care of her. As soon as Kaede finished putting medicine on her leg, she asked Kagome what happened to her. So Kagome said she fell into an underground cave when she was running.

Kaede asked, "What happened to Inuyasha and the others? How come _you_ are traveling _alone?_ Who carried you in here? What happened?" Kaede was very serious and did not smile.

She used her words carefully and said,"I...mm...Was…Oh I ran away from Inuyasha. I was so sad and I didn't what to do or where I was going. I am just feeling so guilty. I didn't think of poor Shippo. He will be so sad? I have acted stupid? This all because of that stupid idiot Inuyasha. This is all because of him. I wonder if they are searching for me now."

Kagome started crying. She was feeling very guilty. _I am such an idiot. I made my friends become worried about me. Oh God I have to get back to them immediately. I wonder where they are now. _

Kaede asked," You ran away from Inuyasha? Why? You saw him with Kikyo, didn't you? But why are with Seshoumaru? Just when did you become so close to _him_?"

Kagome smiled and said," I am not close to Sesshoumaru. But I think I still am very angry with him because he left me alone. I HATE HIM BECAUSE OF THAT!"

Suddenly Sesshoumaru came in without any notice. He asked Kagome," Are you okay?" and Kagome said, "There was nothing wrong with me. I am okay, Sesshoumaru"

Sesshoumaru looked at Kaede and said, "I hope she is okay, isn't she?"

Kaede nodded to him with a surprised expression on his face. She looked at Kagome inquiringly. But Kagome was equally surprised. She thought Sesshoumaru didn't want anyone to know that she was traveling with him. But she felt even happier.

When Sesshoumaru left, Kaede asked her what this was all about. Kagome told how she ran into Sesshoumaru and the rest of her little story. Kaede was very much surprised and said,"I thought he hated humans. What happened? Are you sure that he is not dangerous? How are you going to find Inuyasha and the others? Do you know where to look?"

Kagome said, "No he is not dangerous. Of course he is not. You saw him, didn't you? But I don't how I am going to find Inuyasha. Kaede what do you think I should do? Do you think I should stay here and wait till they come here? Or do you think I should go back to my time and then come back? I am really confused?"

Kaede replied, "Maybe you should go back and see whether Inuyasha is there and then come back. I will tell them if they come here. Is that alright?"

"Ya, I think so. So when can I go? "

"Two days later"

"Two days late? Will I be alright by tomorrow?"

"I don't think so"

"Oh damn!"

--

**Author: Let's see what Inuyasha and the others are doing**

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo have been looking for Kagome for days. Because of some reason Inuyasha just couldn't smell her anywhere. They were all so worried and Inuyasha was feeling furious.

Sango said, "Do you think Kagome is at Kaede's village? You know she could have gone there.

Do you think we should go there Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha replied,"I don't think she is there. Maybe she has gone back home. I'll go look for her there. I shall come back soon. We can meet at Kaede's village"

Miroku said,"In the first place, why did she run away? And also without saying anything to Sango? Inuyasha what have you got to do with this?" He looked sharply at Inuyasha.

"What you mean what I have to do with this?"

"So Inuyasha when are you going to Kagome's house?" asked Sango.

"We have lost so much time. Maybe I'll go now"

"Okay then we can meet at Kaede's village tomorrow"

Inuyasha ran away to Bone eater's well and Sango and Miroku to Kaede's village. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were alone in the forest now. Miroku and Sango looked at each other at the same time. Sango turned her face blushing. Miroku looked a bit surprised.

--

Hope you liked this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Inuyasha ran away to Bone eater's well and Sango and Miroku to Kaede's village. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were alone in the forest now. Miroku and Sango looked at each other at the same time. Sango turned her face, blushing. Miroku looked a bit surprised.

They walked to Kaede's village without talking much. They were all praying that either they or Inuyasha would find Kagome. The journey was eventful (except that Miroku and Sango were exchanging glances once in a while). They reached Kaede's village in two days.

"Ah finally, we reached Kaede's village. Do you think Kagome would be here? I hope she is here" said Shippo to Sango. Sango could see that Shippo had hope in his eyes which she hadn't seen a few days ago.

"I don't know. Maybe she is here. And maybe not. Anyway let's go inside Kaede's hut" said Sango.

They went to Kaede's hut and saw her. Just when they were about to ask whether Kagome had come there she said, "Where were all of you? What took you so long? Kagome is here, did you know?"

"What Kagome is here? When did she come? Why did she run away? And most importantly how is she?" interrupted Sango before Kaede could complete.

"Kagome has hurt her leg. She is inside. Just go ask her all those questions."

Sango and Shippo went inside feeling both happy and sad at the same time. They saw Kagome sleeping on a bed and hurried near her. They were surprised and shocked to see Sesshoumaru who was watching Kagome sleeping.

When Sesshoumaru saw that they were watching him, he stopped looking at Kagome and looked outside. "Hey, what are you doing here? Why are you near Kagome" shouted Shippo.

Sesshoumaru did not even look at Shippo. He sat as if he had not heard Shippo. Kagome up hearing the noise and cried,"Shippo!!Sango!!Where is Miroku?"

"Hey, Kagome take some rest. I thought you were going to ask where Inuyasha was. You forgot about Inuyasha? What happened to you? Why did you run away? Oh, Kagome are you okay now. We were so worried. We searched for you everywhere. Inuyasha has gone to your house to see whether you went there. I hope he will back soon. I know that he missed you very much."

Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome and Sango and went away without a word. Kagome called him but he did not turn back. She tried to get up but couldn't. She became sad and angry but did not show it because she knew that Sango did not do it purposefully. She told that she wanted to bath in a hot spring with Sango.

"Why so suddenly? We can go after you get better"

"No, we have to talk, a lot. Plus it is very safe to talk their privately. Dear Shippo, come here. It has been a long time since I have seen you. I missed you every single day"

"Oh, Kagome I missed you too. Why did you run away? Leaving poor Shippo here all alone?" replied Shippo hugging her.

"Shippo, I am so sorry. I did not run away. I just had something to do and I had to go. But when I was returning back to you guys, something kept me from going away. I am really sorry. Now go, Shippo and get Miroku."

"Okay Kagome"

"Kagome, why did you lie to him? I know that you are lying"

"No, it is not a complete lie. It is partly true. I ran away because something really unbearable happened. I will tell you about it."

Sango raised her eyebrow and said," What happened? Tell me about it Kagome."

"I will tell you about it. But first you should help me. I want to find Sesshoumaru."

"Okay, I will help you. Why do you want Sesshoumaru? Would you please explain to me what happened? I am really confused. "

"I will explain but help me to get up and walk, Sango. I have to find Sesshoumaru"

Sango quickly helped Kagome to get up and put one of Kagome's hands on her shoulders. Together they went out of the hut. They saw Sesshoumaru coming back to the hut. He was standing below a tree and looking around and slowly walked to him.

Kagome smiled to Sesshoumaru and asked," Hey, what happened to you Sesshoumaru? Why did you leave in a hurry?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and then at Sango (as if asking her to leave them alone). They could see that he was not in a very good mood and so Sango left Kagome with Sesshoumaru. At this time Miroku and Shippo were coming towards the hut. Sango hurried to him and said that Kagome was with Sesshoumaru. Miroku shouted, "**What? You left her alone with Sesshoumaru?"**

Sango replied to him, "They seem to know each other well. That's why I left her with him"

Miroku came closer to her and whispered, "Do you think there is a romantic relationship between them? You know it might have developed when she was not withus. It could happen."

Sango replied," Are you mad? You only think about such things. She likes Inuyasha in the first place"

Kagome asked Sesshoumaru," Tell me dear Sesshoumaru what made to go away so suddenly?"

"Do you like my hanyou brother, Kagome?"

"No, Sesshoumaru. I like_ you_"

"_Did_ you like him?"

"Emm…not really."

"You kind of liked him?"

"Sesshoumaru, hear me with patience, okay? I did kind of like him. Before I met you I thought it was love. But now I understand that it was nothing like that. He acted as if he liked me and as if he hated me. And I hated him more than I liked him. But I don't hate you"

"Okay Kagome"replied Sesshoumaru putting a hand over her shoulder and took her in his arms and walked. People stared at them as they passed.

"Ah, now you see what I meant? He is taking her in his arms. That's romantic, isn't it?" asked Miroku to Sango.

Sesshoumaru took Kagome to Kaede's hut. When they passed, Miroku said,"Hey Sess-". Miroku stopped his words when Sesshoumaru glared at him with his cold eyes.

"I cannot believe it. She…what about Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

"Inuyasha do not deserve her. She understood that and now she is with Sesshoumaru."

**Author: Let's see how Inuyasha is doing in Kagome's house.**

"You don't know where Kagome is! I let her to go to your place because I thought you would protect her. Now you are asking us where she is. Okay that is too much"

"Kagome is not here? Then, where did she go? She ran away from us. Usually when she goes away, she would tell Sango or Shippo. Last week she went away without a word to any of us. We don't know what the reason is."

"My daughter has been missing for a week? You go and find her now"

"Okay, I will find her." Saying this Inuyasha went up the stairs to Kagome's room. He was feeling miserable. He was wondering why Kagome had run away. _Did she see me and Kikyo kissing? But I was just telling goodbye to her. If she really loved me she would have understood. But she left somewhere without a word. I don't know I feel so sad. _He saw a picture of Kagome, Sota and their mother and grandfather in a photo on Kagome's table. _She looks so happy. She was never this happy when she is with me. I have to find her, very soon._

Inuyasha took up the photo and put it inside his kimono and ran out of the house and jumped into the Well.

Inuyasha ran through Inuyasha's forest and into Kaede's village. He ran into Kaede's hut and looked inside. There he saw Kagome sleeping. He was so relieved and went closer to her. He sat near her and watched her. He touched her legs where it has been hurt and said," I am sorry Kagome and now that I have found you, I am relieved." He sat near her for a few more minutes and went out of the hut to find Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

Inuyasha found them in a shop buying some fruits for Kagome. He went to them and said," So you found her. She was stupid to run away. Look what happened to her. She has hurt her leg because she was stupid."

"Come on, Inuyasha, aren't you glad that we have found her?" asked Sango.

"Ya I am glad. Now that we have found her, we can find the rest of the jewel shards" replied Inuyasha. "Come on let's go and see Kaede and ask whether she will able to go with us tomorrow." The rest of them were wondering whether he had seen Sesshoumaru.

This time they went to the hut, they saw Kagome lying on the bed and Sesshoumaru kissing her. Inuyasha shouted," **Whaaat??**" The two of them broke apart and Kagome whispered," Inuyasha!"

"I know Kagome you have nothing to do with this. I **will deal with you Sesshoumaru" **said Inuyasha putting his hands on his sword. Sesshoumaru himself was ready to fight.

"**Stoooooop, Inuyasha. Why are you like this? Why can't you leave me alone? I hate you because of this. Now leave me alone" **

Inuyasha was staring at Kagome with his mouth open and Sesshoumaru smirked at him. Inuyasha went out of the hut and saw Miroku and Sango talking very fast. They saw Inuyasha's face and understood what had happened.

--

Please read and review if you like my story


	10. Chapter 10

**At The Hot Spring**

"I know Kagome you have nothing to do with this. I **will deal with you Sesshoumaru" **said Inuyasha putting his hands on his sword. Sesshoumaru himself was ready to fight.

"**Stoooooop, Inuyasha. Why are you like this? Why can't you leave me alone? I hate you because of this. Now leave me alone" **

Inuyasha was staring at Kagome with his mouth open and Sesshoumaru smirked at him. Inuyasha went out of the hut and saw Miroku and Sango talking very fast. They saw Inuyasha's face and understood what had happened.

Inuyasha didn't talk to them and went away. Miroku and Sango watched him go and did nothing to prevent him from going away. Kagome, inside the hut started crying. She did not know why she was crying but she was crying. Sesshoumaru stood there watching Kagome cry and confused about what he should do. He sat near her, put an arm around her shoulder, and asked with no feelings, "You still like him?"

Kagome looked at him for a moment and said, "No!"

"Then why are you crying?"

"I don't know, Sesshoumaru. I don't know"

They sat in each others arms for a long time without speaking. After about half an hour, Kagome said, "I need to freshen up. I am going to the hot spring to take a bath"

"Are you going alone? Should I come with you?"

"No, I am going with Sango! Help me to get up, _Sesshy"_

Sesshoumaru helped Kagome to stand up and helped her to walk and asked, "Are you sure that you can go _without me_?_"_

"Yep, I can walk very well" Kagome tried to walk but after going a short distance got tired. She took the walking stick which Kaede had given her and went out with Sesshoumaru to find Sango. They found Miroku and Sango talking and laughing and with them were Shippo and Kirara.

"So you ready to go?"

"Yep" replied Sango.

"Where are you going?" asked Miroku.

"We are going to take a bath"

"Oooh. Are you going with Shippo?"

"Yes"

Kagome and Sango proceeded to their favorite hot spring in Inuyasha's forest. They took off their clothes and walked into the hot spring and relaxed. Shippo stood in guard. For a few minutes both relaxed without speaking. Then Sango asked, "So what this of yours with Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome, blushing said, "I love him and he loves me"

"You love him? That's unbelievable. I thought you loved Inuyasha. You fell in love with Sesshoumaru in such short time? And he fell in love with you so soon? It doesn't sound right. Explain to me briefly what happened in the past days"

Kagome explained everything in brief to Sango and looked at her. She was hoping that Sango would be happy about their relationship. After all they were happy with each other.

Sango said," But you fell in love with him so fast. Don't you think you are hurrying up? And are you sure that you really love him? May be it's because you had to make Inuyasha jealous. You should really think before you actually believe that you are in love with him. I don't see that sparks that you used to have when you loved Inuyasha. I am not sure that Sesshoumaru really likes you. Maybe he does but I am not sure."

"What do you mean you are not sure that I don't really love him? I love Sesshoumaru and I am sure that he loves me back. Why else would he save my life from Naraku? He said he loved me. What else do you think is needed for you to believe that he actually loves me? I never thought that you would say that. What sparks did I have when I liked Inuyasha? I don't remember anything. I don't even remember me loving him. I don't know what you are getting at, Sango. But do explain so that I can clear all your doubts."

"You falling in love with him are believable. But he fell in love with you so fast? After how many days did he say that he loved you? It is so fast. Maybe he is pretending or he had been in love with you for a long time. Whatever it is it just surprises me. He always acted rude to all of us whenever he saw us. I am telling you Kagome, you should really think about it"

"But why do you think that Sesshoumaru is acting to me? He is not that kind of a guy. We were so close. I never thought he would act like he loved me. But why it is so hard for you to believe that I really love him? Tell me Sango, why?"

"I told you before, Kagome. I am not sure it's just my doubts. Maybe you know Kagome, don't get mad at me, but maybe you think you love him. But I do not know anything about him. He is a total mystery. Even if he loves you truly I have doubts about your feelings. But Kagome I am not yet sure of it. So don't get mad. You really have to think because you said you ran away because you wanted to find Kouga to make Inuyasha jealous."

"But Sango, what made you think that I really don't love Sesshoumaru? Is it because it was all very fast? But Sango I really love him. I have this wonderful feeling when I look into his eyes. I have never experienced it before. It is so wonderful that we can never say it is not love. But do you really think Sesshoumaru loves me truly?"

"I don't know if you really believe that it is love, and then maybe it is. But you used to say almost the same things when you 'were in love' with Inuyasha. But I know nothing about Sesshoumaru but I think he really likes you because he has this wonderful look on his eyes when he sees _you. _But he is really rude to all of us. But that is not the important thing here. The only important thing is that he really likes. You happy, we happy. If he can make you happy then what else is needed?"

Kagome felt much better hearing this but was a little disappointed that her friend didn't actually believed that she loves Sesshoumaru. She asked Sango," So how did Inuyasha react when he saw me and Sesshoumaru together?"

"Oh…I forgot to tell you, he was very sad. I felt pity for him for the first time in my life. You should talk to him. He was so glad to see you that when you shouted he really became sad. I have never seen him sad before. Anyways, Miroku was glad to see you together. He says you were perfect for each other."

"So, I forgot to ask. What's up with the two of you? Is everything perfect?"

"Nothing much happened when you were gone. It's just that we looked into each others eyes for a long time when we were alone. We were too busy to find you."

"But I am wondering why Inuyasha became so sad? I thought he will be mad when I shouted at him supporting Sesshoumaru."

"Maybe he loves you. He truly loves you. He was expecting you to be happy to see him. And after these many days, you shouted at him when you saw him and also supporting Sesshoumaru"

"I don't know. Maybe I should talk to him. After all we have to collect a lot of jewel shards together."

They stayed in the hot spring for a little more tome and went back to Kaede's hut with Shippo. They found Inuyasha outside the hut with Miroku. But Sesshoumaru was nowhere around. When they saw Kagome and Sango coming, Inuyasha came forward and said,"Kagome, I have to talk to you, privately. "

_Hope you liked the chap. If you did, please send reviews._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Inuyasha came forward and said,"Kagome, I have to talk to you, privately".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome did not expect Inuyasha to come and talk to her after all that had happened. Yet she went with him because she wanted to know what was in Inuyasha's mind. They walked to a small distance, away from the sight of their friends and everybody else.

Kagome said, "What is that you wanted to talk to me, Inuyasha?"

"I love you, Kagome, more than anything else in this world."

"I am sorry, Inuyasha. Nevertheless, I cannot love you back."

"But why is that? What is between us?"

"My love for Sesshoumaru is more than what you could ever imagine. I know I fell in love with him very fast but I really love him. I know it is hard for you when I say all this, but you should try and listen, okay?"

"But why do you love him? Why you cannot love me?"

"I do not know why I love him. However, I cannot love you because you love Kikyo. I thought you might forget her but I understand that you are not able to do that. I am sorry Inuyasha but I do not love you, I love Sesshoumaru. Please try to understand, Inuyasha. I do not know what else to say to you. Please."

"Kiss me, Kagome. Then you will know whether you really love me. Kiss me Kagome"

Inuyasha drew nearer to her and leaned towards her. However, she ran away from him. She ran to Kaede's hut and saw Sesshoumaru sitting outside the hut. She hugged him and started crying. He took her in his arms and started walking towards the forest. They did not speak a word. He took her to the hot spring and said," You should take a brief hot bath. It will make you feel better. I will wait for you behind those bushes," pointing towards some bushes.

"But I just had a hot bath right now"

"Oh yes. However, you should take another one. I will wait for you." Sesshoumaru started walking but she got hold of his hand, smiled and said, "It will be very boring to bath alone, you know"

Smiling back, he touched Kagome on the shoulder, traced his fingers through her arm, and got hold of her hand. He drew her close to him in a tight embrace. Kagome shivered and looked into his eyes. She could not take her eyes off his. They looked into the depth of each other's eyes for a long time, and then he bent down and slightly brushed his lips on hers. He started kissing her with more passion and hugged her more tightly. He took her into the hot spring. They hugged and kissed each other until they were out of breath.

"Come on, lets go back, shall we?" asked Kagome.

"You want to go this fast? We were just beginning to enjoy our bath. But if you want to go we will go" said Sesshoumaru knowing that Kagome would want to stay for a longer time.

"No. No. No. There is no hurry. We can go after a bit of relaxation"

Sesshoumaru took her out of the spring and laid her on the ground. He started kissing her on the fore head, then on her nose, then on her neck and went down and down…First Kagome enjoyed it, then she began to feel a bit awkward and she started moving away from him. He felt it too and looked at her.

"I don't know Sesshoumaru but-"

"What is it Kagome?" asked Sesshoumaru, loosening his grip on her body.

"Sango thinks that we are moving on too fast. Now I also feel that. Maybe we should slow down a little bit. Besides, I cannot concentrate on anything. When I first came to this world, I wanted to collect all the jewel shards as fast I can and escape. Now I want to stay here forever. I also want to complete my education. Nevertheless, if I stay here, I will not be able to see my family again. I am afraid that I no longer am concentrating on anything else. Sango says-"

"Why do you care what Sango says?" asked Sesshoumaru, coldly.

"What is it Sesshy? Is something wrong?"

"NO. Let us go now."

Still Kagome felt as if there was something wrong. She began to feel as if there was some distance between the two of them. A magnet was pulling her away from him. She wondered why he had acted so indifferent towards her friends. Finally, she decided that it must be because of what Sango said. It might have made him upset. She moved closer to Sesshoumaru and took hold of his arm with her two hands, rested her head on his shoulders and whispered into his ear, "I am sorry"

"It's okay. Nevertheless, I understand that it is your duty to collect all the shards of the Shikon jewel. Besides, I have to go back to my mother. If she finds out that I am with you, she will not be very happy."

"But when are you planning to leave?"

"I don't really want to leave _you_ Kagome. Maybe I will stay for another week"

They walked on and on, feeling much better. When they reached Kaede's hut, they saw Miroku and Sango whispering together. When they saw Sesshoumaru and Kagome coming together, they stopped whispering. Sango came near Kagome and whispered, "What did Inuyasha tell you?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and left them (He might have heard her). He walked towards Miroku and stood beside him. They talked something in a casual way while Kagome related to Sango what happened with Inuyasha. She did not tell her what happened at the spring with Sesshoumaru.

"So that is how things are. I never thought Inuyasha would tell you how he felt. He has become very soft and polite. I wonder what he is going to do next"

"It was damn dire of him to say that when I and Sesshoumaru are together. It was a bad thing to do, you know."

"Maybe he thought he might never be able to say it to you. He might have wanted to tell it you after you left and you suddenly back with Sesshoumaru. What do you expect him to do?"

"Why are you always speaking in favor of Inuyasha? He is a moron and I have made my decision. You are making me feel terrible, Sango. Anyway, Sesshoumaru is leaving next week. What do you think Inuyasha would do?"

"I don't know. However, I do not think he will do that again. You should eat something and sleep. We have to start collecting jewel shards from tomorrow onwards"

They went inside Kaede's hut. Kagome ate something and went to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At bout mid night, Kagome woke up and went outside. She looked at the crescent moon and the stars. She sensed some movement from somewhere close and went to see what it was. Two people were talking. It was a man and a woman. She looked more carefully and saw that it was Sesshoumaru and Sango!

Kagome hid behind a tree and tried hard to listen to their conversation. She hear Sesshoumaru saying,"- you have to"

Sango replied, "I will try"

Kagome left them and went back to the hut. She was feeling confused. _What were they doing at this time? What is that they were talking? What did Sesshoumaru ask Sango to do?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 13**

Kagome hid behind a tree and tried hard to listen to their conversation. She hear Sesshoumaru saying,"- you have to"

Sango replied, "I will try"

Kagome left them and went back to the hut. She was feeling confused. _What were they doing at this time? What is that they were talking? What did Sesshoumaru ask Sango to do?_

Kagome couldn't sleep well that night thinking about Sesshoumaru's and Sango's conversation. She wondered why they were talking alone and at such a late time at night. She decided it might have been some important. But she was still wondering why they had not included her in their _conversation_. Finally Kagome decided not to ask Sango about it as she wanted her friend to tell the truth without her asking for it.

Next morning Kagome woke up and went straight to find Sesshoumaru. But she couldn't find him anywhere. She looked everywhere but was not successful. While searching for him, Kagome found Sango talking to Miroku. She went to them and asked,"Hey guys. Did you see Sesshoumaru anywhere?"

"No, Kagome. Why? You couldn't find him anywhere?" replied Miroku.

"No. I looked for him everywhere but I couldn't"

"Did he say anything about leaving?"

"Yes, but not until next week. You don't think he would leave without saying, do you?"

"No. But there could have been some emergency and he might have left without saying to you"

Kagome looked at Sango and watched her carefully. She was thinking about something and her face was wearing a confused expression. Kagome wanted to ask Sango but decided not to. _If Sango is a good friend she will tell me. I'm sure she will tell. Kagome, come on don't ask her. She will tell you. No, don't ask._

"Sango, what were you talking to Sesshoumaru yesterday? I saw you two talking _in the middle of the night_. Tell me all about it"

"What do you mean Kagome? You must have been dreaming" replied Sango.

"No, I saw you. And I'm sure it wasn't a dream. What are you hiding from me Sango?"

"What do you mean hide from you, Kagome?" Sango pointed towards Miroku and signaled to Kagome that she will tell that later.

Kagome couldn't think about anything to say to Miroku and she was afraid that she did a mistake by mentioning it in front of him. So she just said, "About you and Miroku. I noticed that something is going on between you to but you never told me anything about it."

"You think there is something going on with me and Sango? Well is there anything going on between us? I didn't know there was something going on between us. At least someone think there is something going on between us. Anyway, what is going on between us?"

"Oh nothing you jerk! Come on Kagome; let's go before something stupid gets into that dummy's head"

While Miroku kept thinking about what happened, Sango and Kagome went to the hut and talked.

"What was that for? You couldn't think about something else to create a diversion?"

"No. I couldn't think of something else. At least it worked pretty well. And we can now come to the real question. What were you doing with Sesshoumaru?"

"I wish I could tell you Kagome. But I can't. It's important that you don't know anything about it"

"Anything about what? Come on Sango! What is it? You have to tell me. I can take it. Whatever it is"

"Are you sure? I am telling this for your own good"

"Yes! I am absolutely sure"

"Well, last night Sesshoumaru's mother came here."

"And?"

"She came here with get Sesshoumaru. She was really angry. She wanted him to marry Kagura. Then you came and she was not happy because you are a human. She went back to her palace and she took Sesshoumaru with her too. They are getting ready for Sesshoumaru's and Kagura's wedding."

"What? Their wedding? Please tell me you are kidding me Sango. What is he doing to do about it? What did he tell you to do?"

"He actually doesn't know what to do. He just told me to calmly tell you about it. He doesn't want you to go after him. He told me to make sure that you don't do that."

"No. This cannot be true. Why would he do this to me? I have to see him now."

"No, Kagome. You can't do that. You are forgetting why you came to this world. You have a duty to fulfill. You must find all the jewel shards and destroy Naraku. Then we can think about it."

"But we can't wait that long. He will marry Kagura by that time. I have to stop that. I am sure Sesshoumaru wouldn't want to marry her. I don't know what to do. I have to fulfill my duties also. Come on, Sango, let's act fast. We have absolutely no time to wait"

"No need to worry Kagome. We have plenty of time. We have at least six months before wedding. It's not like regular weddings of us humans. These demons have a lot of customs which will take six months minimum. Then only can they mate. Please Kagome, calm down"

"What? Customs?"

**Author: Let's see these customs in the next chapter. If you want to know them fast, review fast. Hope you liked the chapter**


End file.
